creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Young
Sierra Young a human mutant who is a survivor of Geo City's disaster. She is the wife of James Young, adoptive mother of Jonathan, Brianna, Samantha and Holly Young. Personality Sierra is a beautiful who is top-heavy and gets flirted by most men, but she gets quickly angry when most men try groping her behind and other negative sexual things and when they use it she turns violent and starts using martial art chocking hold moves as self-defense. But still she is very caring when having children even if they were adopted. As a mother Sierra is nice, but when she is in battle she turns bloody violent, she uses her iron wire connected her kunai blade to sliced her opponents in the brutal violent ways. Sierra does show a motherly side. Often making food for the family and cleaning up the house. She doesn't mind if the others used their powers to do the work themselves. In battle, Sierra does proven herself to be deadly fighter. Often using hidden wires to gruesomely slice her opponents. History Sierra is a survivor of Geo City's destruction, before she could start her new life, she was infected with cosmic radiation, when she survived the storm she has to move and start getting jobs to raise money, she took a job as the Mayor of Geo City the one responsible for it's destruction, when the Mayor was a drinking binge he didn't know he confessed everything to Sierra while driving home even ordering his assistant to kill her boyfriend, he was bragging about it, even paying for his assistant's jail charges. When she drove him, later evening she developed powers, that night she her revenge by impaling him then disemboweling with a sword. After his death, both the Mayor's guards found him dead with Sierra covered in blood slowing turning to them. The guards reacted start shooting at her, accidentally shooter their dead boss, she's was hiding under the bed, she shot both of each of their legs then blowing their heads off with the Mayor's handgun. When the Mayor's assistant came home Sierra grabbed some wire hiding on top of the rafter, wrapping the wire around his neck, she drops from the rafter pulling him up, strangling him then hung him. She placed a note making full responsibility on the Mayor's and his guards deaths making it a murder-suicide. After the deaths she was about to leave until she met Jonathan, he took her to a alley with other people who they have committed crimes. He talked into forgetting the past by forming a family, it involves her marring James making the "Young" family. Weapons Sword:Sierra was given a sword by Jonathan, she uses it for close combat and other times stealth take downs. *'Enhanced Durability':Since Jonathan modified it, the sword can withstand any damage it takes without breaking. Kunai Blade:A blade where she uses it for stealth take downs which she keeps it in her right sleeve. *'Enhanced Durability':The blade can withstand any damage despite being a small blade. *'Iron Strong':The string is tied with her kunai blade, she uses it to sever any opponent's limb which also has included decapitation and severing the body in two. **'Enhanced Durability':It's very durable to withstand from being cut or tugged. Kusari-Fundo:Sierra posses a chain which she conceals in her left sleeve, she uses it for bludgeon attacks. *'Enhanced Durability':It's very resistant to attacks and can withstand damage and being broken. *'Wire':The wire is connected to the chain which Sierra uses to bind her opponents, grappling uses such as trees and for retracting her sword. **'Retractable Wire':Sierra can retract the wire to get to thing that the wire is grappled to. **'Enhanced Durability':The wire is very durable to the point it can hold a body in mid-air and resist taking damage. Kunai Blades & Shuriken Stars:Though she never carries some, Sierra generates her own supply using her energy for long range combat. Powers & Abilities Fighting Style Various:Sierra can use different types of battle to deal with her opponents. *'Swordsman':Sierra uses her sword to deal with her enemies in combat by using brute force and fast speed to overwhelm them, also using single sword style moves to deal with formidable opponents. **'Single Sword Rising 36 Phoenix':Sierra holds her sword horizontally above her shoulder, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. **'Flying Bird':Sierra launches from her sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed. **'Single Sword Swarm of Hummingbirds':Sierra swings her sword rapidly in multiple directions sending small crescent moon-like projections at her opponents. *'Stealth Snake:Hidden Ninja':Sierra uses her stealth and superior speed to overwhelm her opponents to the point they'll be catch off guard and moves to finish things quickly. **'Rising Shadow':Sierra firsts disappears leaving the opponent confused, then the back of her body falls down to the ground, kicking just above the head, launching the opponent high into the sky. ***'Dancing of the Shadow':After performing the "Rising Shadow", Sierra follows the opponent into the sky, closely matching his/her body movement. ****'Shadow Lotus':After performing the "Dancing of the Shadow", once Sierra's behind his/her opponent she uses her wire (from her Fundo) to tie around the body (leaving the head exposed) restraining them then pile-drives them into the ground head first while spinning at ferocious speed. She can only use it due to her durability and invulnerability or using her shadow clones. *'Martial Arts':Sierra can use her martial arts skills to deal with her enemies in close range combat. Human Mutant Powers Vast Spiritual Power:Sierra has a high level of spiritual power and has master to control it. Jonathan warned the Young family not to use it above 50% or at full power in crowded populated areas or in any physical competitions. *'Spiritual Pressure':Sierra can release a huge amount of spiritual energy that will have an affect on her opponents and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':Power detectors will become frightened when sensing her power. Advanced Growth Rate:Sierra has developed the use of her abilities than several days. Enhanced Combat:Sierra has developed superhuman skills in hand-to-hand combat. *'Martial Arts Master':Sierra has all styles of martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Sierra has master the skills of using her signature weapon. **'Master Swordsman':Sierra has trained and master the ability of all single sword styles. Her enhanced powers allow her to slice through any substances. ***'Razor Wind & Sword Beam':With her sword skills Sierra is able to cut the air sending a current of wind that are sharp blades made of wind that slashes and slices her opponents. *'Master Marksmanship':Sierra is very high skill with throwing weapons from miles away and hitting her mark with ease. Enhanced Intellect:Sierra has developed high intelligence. *'Hypercognition':Sierra is able to learn much faster. *'Enhanced Memory':Sierra is able to remember everything that happened. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Sierra can copy and know muscle movements by observing them. *'Mental Shield':Sierra is able block any psychic powers. *'Intuitive Intellect':Sierra can learn something without long term education. **'Escape Artistry':Sierra is able to escape any tough situations. **'Mechanical Intuition':Sierra can understand how machines work. **'Science Intuition':Sierra has high knowledge in various types of science. **'Mathematical Intuition':Sierra has high knowledge in math and can understand complex problems. **'Master Multilingualism':Like all of the Young family, Sierra can speak in all languages. **'Master Assassin':Sierra is known to be a dangerous assassin. **'Master Thief':She can steal anything with ease. **'Master Acrobatic':Sierra has high skills that surpasses a acrobatic. **'Master Manipulator':Sierra can fool anyone that she is a nice woman. Enhanced Strength:Despite her appearance Sierra is shown to have enhanced strength able to lift large rocks, buildings, a person with just one hand, and break through walls. *'Enhanced Jump':With her strength, Sierra is able to jump to reach far distances and great heights. *'Enhanced Punch & Kick':Sierra possess great strength in her fists and legs. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Sierra has a great level of speed able to catch up with her opponents, reach other far distances and react faster than an average women. *'Accelerated Metabolism':Her metabolism allows her to digest foods faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Sierra can fast striking punches and kicks, even using her sword and other weapons. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Sierra has high reflexes to dodge sneak attacks and close range attacks, even dodging and catching attacks going at high speed. *'Wall and Water Running':She is able run up walls that even extend and run on water. *'Flash Step':Sierra can move faster than the eye can follow into catch her opponents off guard and overwhelmed them. *'Afterimage':Sierra leaves images of herself when using her speed fooling her opponents they're fighting the fake ones. Invulnerability:Sierra is immune physical attacks and defy physical damage. *'Bullet Immunity':Sierra is impervious to bullets. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Sierra is able to resist any damage she receives and able to keep fighting. **'Thermal Resistance'Sierra is able to resist both extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Explosion Durability':Sierra is very resistant to explosives. **'Electrical Resistance':Sierra can resist powerful electrical attacks. **'Hunger Suppression':Sierra is able to suppress her hunger and continue fighting. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Sierra is also very resistant to radiation attacks. **'Pain Suppression':Sierra can suppress the fatal wounds of her pain. *'Enhanced Stamina':Sierra is able to go for days without being tired out. Enhanced Senses:Sierra has high level of senses. *'Enhanced Balance':Sierra can balance on pipes, ropes, trees, cables, and even wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Sierra can climb over narrow spaces effortlessly. *'Enhanced Hearing':Sierra has a high sense of hearing, able to hear every conversion. *'Enhanced Vision':Sierra is able to see far away distances. *'Enhanced Smell':Sierra is able to smell, trace, and recognizing any scents. *'Sixth Sense':Sierra can perceive and see things that normally aren't there. **'High Spirit Awareness':Sierra can see spiritual beings and demons that ordinary humans can't. ***'Paranormal Awareness':Sierra can sense and see spiritual beings, and identify them. ***'Power Detection':Sierra can sense power of different types of energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':Sierra can track people to their location by sensing their energy. Enhanced Flexibility:Sierra is able to bend & twist her body without any back injury. Enhanced Dexterity:Sierra is skilled in wielding her kunai blade, iron string, kusari-fundo, wire, and sword. Also able to spin her sword at high speed. Physical Attraction:Like all members, Sierra has has flawless beauty. *'Sexual Inducement':Sierra can induce other men sexually when she takes of her clothes. **'Sexual Frenzy':Sierra can make men feel more pleasure when touching their skin. Enhanced Immunity:Sierra's immunity neutralizes all toxins. *'Protected Senses':This ability allows Sierra's senses from overloading. *'Allergy, Disease & Poison Immunity':Sierra can't be affected by her own allergies, deadly diseases or any toxic poisons. *'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Sierra can't be affected by radiation. *'Drug Immunity':Sierra is immune to deadly drugs, except drug medicine but immune to the side-effects. *'Alcohol Immunity':Sierra is immune to the effects of alcohol no matter how many or what type she drinks. Empathy:Sierra can understand the emotional pain and suffering of others. *'Animal Empathy':Sierra can empathize with animals to understand their pain. **'Animal Communication':Sierra can perceive animal language and communicate with them. *'Emotion Manipulation & Inducement':Sierra can manipulate people's emotions when she feels like it. **'Anger Inducement'She can induce anger into other females for messing with other males. **'Fear Inducement':Sierra can induce fear into others with deadly battle skills. *'Emotion Empowerment':Sierra can gain more power from her own emotions. **'Anger Empowerment':Sierra can get more strong from her own anger. Strong Will:Sierra possess a strong will to resist being possessed and defying death. *'One-Man Army':Sierra can take more than a overwhelming army of people. *'Fear Masking':Sierra can negate her own fear and bring restless courage. *'Strong Heart':Sierra possess a strong heart. **'Enhanced Charisma':Sierra can the trust and loyalty of others despite her deadly assassin abilities. **'Bond Empowerment':Sierra draws strength on the number of friends she has. *'Strong Soul':Sierra also possess a strong soul. *'Seduction Immunity':Sierra can't be sexually aroused by others except by her husband, James, without getting in a sexual frenzy. *'Limitless Potential':Sierra can push beyond her normal limits of her physical and mental abilities further, including the extension of her powers. Tranquil State:Sierra can enter a state to remain calm, able to focus and resist hesitation. *'Tranquil Fury':Sierra can put all of her rage into combat while remaining complete control. Cartoon Physics:Sierra can mimic the traits of cartoons at will. *'Logic Manipulation':Sierra can manipulate anything logical upon mimicking cartoons. Manipulations Weapon Weapon Manipulation:Sierra's special ability is to summon her common and unique weapons. *'Infinite Supply':When her main weapons such as her fundo, kunai blades or skuriken are destroyed, taken or missing, she can summon an ultimate supply to replace them. *'Kunai Blades & Shuriken Stars Projection':Sierra can summon a supply of kunai blades and skuriken stars. *'Chain Projection':Sierra can project a chain. *'Wire Manipulation & Generation':Sierra can project her own wires and manipulate them. Also used as one of her main weapons. **'Sharpness Manipulation':She can manipulate the sharpness of the wire, for slicing and/or binding as two of her main weapons. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulation:Sierra can manipulate the different powers of her life energy. *'Powering Up':Sierra can power up her life energy to increase her power, but she is not allowed to increase it above 50% or at full power in populated areas. *'Self-Power Augmentation':Sierra's power increased all of her abilities. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue':By increasing her power, Sierra's body becomes more dense. **'Stab & Slash Immunity':Sharp weapons will break due to Sierra's body being so dense. *'Suppressing':Sierra can suppress her own life energy decreasing her power, but also to hide from power detectors. *'Spirit Energy & Spiritual Force Manipulation':Sierra is capable of manipulating her spirit energy and her spiritual essence within her soul. **'Wall & Water Walking':By focusing her spirit energy at the bottom of her feet, Sierra can walk, run and stand on water, walls, cliffs and ceilings, defying gravity. **'Spiritual Energy Conversion':Sierra can convert her spirit energy into matter. ***'Shadow Clone Jutsu':By using her spirit energy, a cloud of smoke emerges creating a image of Sierra. She can use this for spying, out numbering opponents, decoys, and for other techniques. Sierra can choose the number of clones she wants, its limitless. If defeated the clones burst into smoke. The clones also have her personalities, thinking like her and the same power. Enemies mistake her doing an illusion. ****'Duplication & Memory Absorption':Only occurred after Sierra preform the "Shadow Clone", it allows one or more of the clones to cancel themselves out, transporting the clones memories to Sierra's. ***'Weapon Summoning':Sierra can use his spirit energy to summoning limitless supply of kunai blades and shuriken stars for long range attacks. She uses them in different attacks patterns, the kunai blades for both short and long range and the shuriken for long range. ****'Spiritual Energy Flow':When using her "Weapon Summoning", Sierra can make her spirit energy flow through the blades and shuriken making them more effective and sharper in battle. *'Chi Manipulation':Sierra can also manipulate her own chi. **'Mystical Martial Arts':Sierra can utilize mystical forms of martial arts. ***'Traditional Martial Arts':Sierra can perform every traditional martial arts to a superhuman level. ***'Superhuman Martial Arts':As a mutant, Sierra can perform mutant abilities. **'Power Level Detection':Sierra can sense the strength and feel her opponents power level whenever its increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters